


【盾冬】kiss the gun

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: 瓦坎达激情养老的狮盾与白狼，车顶架枪口交play





	【盾冬】kiss the gun

无限战争结束后，特查拉陛下觉得有必要升级一下瓦坎达的常备武器，在基础的长矛使用上增加热兵器的训练，并争取推广到全国。  
于是任劳任怨的白狼装上了振金铁臂，在宽敞的草原上秀了一把自己对狙击枪的熟练应用，顺利激起了护卫队全员学习的决心。  
狙击枪就像锁着巴基灵魂的一把钥匙。持枪的白狼不再温柔，取而代之的是锐利与强大，他抚摸枪支的动作像情人间的厮磨又像死神的鞋跟敲响在柏油马路。风与后坐力的阻挠被完全无视，子弹出膛，例不虚发。  
巴基·巴恩斯本身就是一杆枪，一杆从二战时期就挡在史蒂夫与敌人之间的枪。史蒂夫喜欢看巴基狙击的样子，即使现在他是长发，有毛茸茸的胡子和眉心消不去的沟壑；但在他眼里，白狼渐渐与记忆里穿着蓝棉服的中士重合。岁月不曾削减半分爱意，只让感情发酵得更加醇厚浓烈。  
“老天，你能不能收收那副表情。”娜塔莎的声音打断了史蒂夫的思绪。  
“为什么？”  
“你笑得快看不见眼睛了。”娜塔莎拨弄着淡金色的短发，“满脸写着‘看见没，我爱人就是这么厉害’。”  
史蒂夫抬手摸了摸脸。好吧，他得承认，苹果肌是有点酸痛。  
“但不能否认，巴基就是很厉害。”史蒂夫辩解着，“他的枪法永远这么致命，我敢说整个神盾局里都没人是他的对手。”  
“任何时候？”  
“当然。”  
“那假如是你在对他做些什么的情况下呢？”  
史蒂夫语塞了。他狐疑地看着娜塔莎，分析着女特工唇角玩味的笑容，抬头盯着巴基的身影若有所思。  
  
“在无规则行进的车顶进行狙击？当然没问题。”巴基看着眼前的车——车顶摆好了狙击枪的枪架，天窗打开，站在后座上高度刚好，“但是……今天护卫队有任务，这草原上只有无所事事的你和我。”  
“我知道。”史蒂夫微笑着，“只是个小彩排，巴克。”  
巴基盯了他十来秒，嘴唇扯出一个无奈的弧度：“史蒂夫，你绝对在想什么坏主意。”  
“但你并不会拒绝我。”  
“哈，是啊。”巴基耸耸肩，单手拿起狙击枪，“詹姆斯哥哥总是没办法拒绝布鲁克林的小豆芽。”  
  
巴基站上后座调整了枪托的角度，抿着唇计算着靶子的距离。草原上一共有五个靶子，他装填了五颗子弹，敲了敲车顶示意出发。  
车子移动了起来，速度不慢不快，巴基开镜瞄准，第一颗子弹准确地穿透了靶心。  
——轻而易举，于他而言简直轻松得过了头，反倒让巴基产生了疑问。他太了解史蒂夫了，刚才那个看似无害的笑容里绝对藏着点什么。  
巴基向下瞥了瞥，只能看见自己的军靴，看不见他的雄狮——退休以后反而变得幼稚调皮、一肚子坏水的美国队长。  
车速在平稳地加快，行进路线也曲折了起来，巴基只好把精力转回了瞄准镜，找寻着打向第二靶的最佳角度。  
灰绿色的眼睛眯了起来，巴恩斯舔着唇，指尖用力——下一秒异样的感觉传来，害得他辛苦找好的时机被完全错过。  
“操，你应该好好开车！”  
史蒂夫没回答他，巴基看不见车里的情形，只能感觉到熟悉的双手正用缓慢的节奏摩挲着着他的腿，粗糙的布料滑动在肌肤上，带来一阵让人头皮发紧的酥麻感。  
那手掌从敏感的膝窝一路向上，抚摸过大腿内侧，停留在他的臀部上，色情地揉捏着，往前方带了带——尚未苏醒的小巴恩斯正贴在某人灼热的呼吸上，让巴基忍不住嘶了一声。  
“放心巴克，我设定了自动驾驶航线。”史蒂夫说话时的颤抖如实传递到了他的敏感部位，那儿悄悄抬起了头，挑火的人显然心情愉悦，又揉捏起了手里挺翘的臀瓣。  
巴基小声骂着脏话，趁机又击出了第二枚子弹再取十环，暗自祈祷史蒂夫的坏主意到此结束。  
显然他没能如愿。对方不但没停手，还变本加厉地解开了他的腰带——外裤与内裤一起，现在巴恩斯与史蒂夫的嘴唇“坦诚相待”了。  
“操你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”巴基用振金臂敲了一下车顶，“你他妈疯了！”  
对方没有答话，用热烫的舌尖勾勒起半勃的柱身，灵活的手指在鼠蹊周围绕着圈，打定主意要这样奇怪地欺负他——姿势也奇怪、情景也奇怪，但这样的环境无疑让巴基变得更敏感，几次吞吐下来，小巴恩斯已经硬得像他手里那杆狙击枪了。  
巴基的手指轻微发起抖来，史蒂夫太了解他了，那条能说服整个神盾局的好舌头裹吸着他的龟头，带着恼人的力度剐蹭着青筋；他张开喉头容纳着巴恩斯火热的性器，几乎整根没入的时候又迅速吐出去，扎人的胡子蹭在敏感的根部，痒里带着难以言喻的刺痛；前后动着头，模拟着下流的抽送，让趴着车顶的巴基红了眼，双腿微微打颤，喉头溢出几声无助的喘息与呜咽。  
他对史蒂夫的嘴又爱又恨——自从卸任以后，这家伙简直像是领悟了什么新技能一样，吻技进步飞快，口活儿更是无师自通，青春期男孩一样的劲头全用在了巴基身上，天知道自己还比他大一岁呢！每天被变着花样折腾，即使是超级战士也承受不住这样的折腾。  
“巴克，别忘了射击。”  
“你他妈别在含着我阴茎的时候说话！”  
声带的震动带动着口腔共鸣，巴基粗声喘息着，欲望灼烧的干渴让他不断舔着唇瓣。似乎是听见他没有行动，史蒂夫带着警告意味地大力吮吸了一下，同时扬着右手在他的屁股上拍了一巴掌。  
“操你的。”巴基从牙缝挤出这句脏话，红着眼狙出了第三颗子弹——不用看靶心，他知道自己已经偏了几寸，大概只能到九环。  
对方奖赏似的打圈摸着被击打的软肉，舌头有节奏地在柱身上研磨打转，摆动着头，以磨人又高超的技巧拉伸着他的神经，舌尖轻弹在龟头顶部的小口上，让巴基的腹肌一阵阵紧缩着。  
快感如潮水般袭来，巴基快速眨动着眼睛，让泪水顺着眼角流下。视野已经不清楚了，“瞄准”这个动作难度陡然加大，他正深呼吸尝试着，好不容易找到了一个适宜开枪的角度，自动驾驶的车子陡然开过一处不平的草地，史蒂夫顺势给了他一个深喉。  
猛然炸裂的快感几乎扼住了巴基的呼吸，他发出了一声短促的尖叫，像只被踩了尾巴的猫；手指的抖动让他错失了狙击良机，打偏的子弹大概只能射穿四环，简直是他人生的滑铁卢。  
但巴基顾不上这个了，他抱着枪托大口呼吸着，声音软了下来，像某种粘稠的蜂蜜：“史蒂夫……别闹了，真的，放我下去。”  
高热的口腔离开了一小会儿：“不巴基，狙击手不可以浪费最后一刻子弹。”  
巴基泄气似的又握起了枪，眼神紧盯着最后一个靶，那是个该死的移动靶。车辆的速度已经很快了，双方都在移动的情况下，狙击显得更加困难。放在平时，巴基或许还能游刃有余，可该死的他现在又被史蒂夫含住了，而刚才的空隙这家伙居然喝了一口冰水！  
“操，操，操停下，你他妈的停下！”巴基的腮边绷出一个凌厉的弧度，颈后的汗毛都竖起来了，振金的拳头砸在车顶留下了一个隐隐的凹陷。他猜自己现在眼睛都红了，像个能吓唬小孩的吸血鬼。  
水温在上升，因为火热的阴茎也因为高热的口腔。史蒂夫小口吞咽着逐渐变温的水，手指揉搓起饱涨的双球。他感觉到巴基的阴茎在口腔里跃动着，小腹处的肌肉规律地紧缩，这让他忍不住微笑起来，完全打开喉咙口吞下了整个阴茎，唇瓣与牙齿轻抿着根部，活动着舌根蹭过龟头上凹陷——  
巴基忍不住哭叫了一声，收缩的喉头肌肉彻底让他失控了，他全身僵直着，在史蒂夫嘴里射得眼冒金星。  
狙击手放弃了移动靶，他粗暴地摘下枪打爆了车的左前轮胎，急刹的车在草原上留下两道深深的痕迹，但巴基现在顾不上对无辜小草道歉了——他屈膝跪下来，按下关闭天窗的按钮，振金臂揪着史蒂夫的领子凶狠推了一把；雄狮一样的男人也不甘示弱，踹着前座的调整按钮拉大了前后排之间的空隙。  
两个超级战士不体面地滚在了一起，巴基凶狠地去咬史蒂夫的嘴唇，胡搅蛮缠地吻着他。对方的口腔里还残留着腥膻的味道，刚刚让他欲仙欲死的舌头缠了上来，顺从地回应着巴基的舌尖。  
他伸手去扯史蒂夫的衣服，手肘撞在车座上也不觉得疼。史蒂夫闷声笑着，胸膛的震动让巴基狠狠咬了一口他的唇角。他猜那儿流血了，但史蒂夫什么都没表示，只是诱哄一样的摸着他的头发和后颈，任他施为。  
巴基发了几分钟的狠，喘着粗气不动了，像只泄了气的皮球。  
史蒂夫的手指穿过他的棕发，轻柔地给他按摩，手臂紧紧箍着他的腰。  
“怎么了，我亲爱的狙击手。”  
“别这么叫。”巴基的声音又软又无奈，“没有会脱靶的狙击手，你让詹姆斯哥哥英名尽失了。”  
史蒂夫侧头去吻巴基的眉心：“不胜荣幸，看来在你心里我还是比狙击枪要重要一些的。”  
巴基在他胸膛上撑起自己，不可置信地点了点他的额头：“你这家伙……你不会是因为我最近教护卫队射击而吃醋了吧？”  
“为什么不行，退役的美国队长没有自私的权利吗？”史蒂夫挑眉看他，荷尔蒙让巴基进一步腿软，“这项工作占有了我的爱人，这可不公平。”  
巴基舔了舔嘴唇，拽着史蒂夫翻上后座，压在他身上长腿攀着他的腰，还裸露着的腿根蹭着男人裤链位置的凸起：“公平，哈？队长在口他男朋友的时候硬成这样，还想着公平？”  
史蒂夫往下扫了一眼就觉得气血上涌：巴基的裤子不知道被他蹬到哪儿去了，可那双黑色的战术靴还好好地穿着呢，复杂的绑带丝毫没乱，皮质的靴口往上就是白皙的长腿——巴基的上半身和自己差不了多少，腿上的肌肉却流畅漂亮，不像超级战士倒像T台名模；如今那双要命的腿正蹭着他的腰，让他的呼吸忍不住灼热了起来。  
史蒂夫伸手摸上巴基的腰，流连在紧实的触感后往上卷着那件宽松的T恤，史蒂夫如愿以偿地收获了赤裸的爱人，而对方的振金臂也毫不留情地撕开了他的裤子和上衣——  
“你完蛋了小史蒂薇。”巴基笑着说，“你总不能裸奔回去，瓦坎达科技这么发达，指不定草原上有隐形摄像头。”  
“是吗？那可真伤脑筋。”史蒂夫说着，腰部发力又带着他滚到了地上，把晕乎的巴基翻成了跪趴的姿势，贴近他的耳朵说：“那只能辛苦詹姆斯哥哥被我操到晚上了。”  
巴基还想挣扎，但史蒂夫的两个指头已经试探着摸上了那个小洞。巴基咬着牙不吭声了，闭眼用额头抵着手背。  
“嗯？”史蒂夫像是发现了什么似的，指尖毫不费力地捅了进去，“天啊巴克，你已经这么湿了？因为一个口活儿？”  
“他妈的是因为你。”巴基的声音闷闷的，“不仅湿了而且他妈的饥渴地张合着——绝对是你把我搞坏了，小史蒂薇。”  
史蒂夫笑着用胡子去蹭他的耳后，那儿也是巴基的敏感带，这动作让他忍不住轻抖起来。良机在前，史蒂夫毫不犹豫地扶着阴茎捅到了底，巴基闷哼一声，胡乱地伸手去掰他的下巴。两人吻在一起，交换着热烫的鼻息，随即在狭窄的缝隙里律动起来。  
“操，你他妈的真像个野兽。”  
巴基的声音被史蒂夫操得断断续续，他刚射过，理论上还在不应期，但他不想承认自己的身体已经被高强度的性爱调教成了刚射完还能被操硬的淫荡体质。  
——这他妈的绝对不是他的错。  
他被他的雄狮操得膝盖发软，几乎维持不住跪姿，对方的吻密密麻麻的落在他后颈和脊背，留下一连串斑驳的吻痕。  
空气在狭窄空间难以流通，体表蒸腾出的汗水打湿了地垫，巴基的眼前一阵阵发着黑，史蒂夫发了疯似的往深处操他，好像要顺着湿漉漉的柔软小洞顶进他的心脏。草原上的白狼晃悠着头，呜呜咽咽地说着些什么，但语言系统被火热的性爱烧到过载，那些破碎的音节连一个完整的单词都拼不出来。  
“野兽有什么不好，瓦坎达草原上的雄狮与白狼。”史蒂夫叼着巴基肩上的一小块皮肉含糊地说，“去他的外星入侵或者神盾内乱什么的，我只想永远和你留在这儿。”  
巴基短促地笑了几声，伸手去摸史蒂夫的脸，对方把他翻了过来——以下身相连的姿态，凶器一样的阴茎钉在他的小洞里转了一圈，湿哒哒的液体从相连的地方流出来，巴基瞳孔涣散地摸着史蒂夫的头发，而他嗫咬着巴基胸膛上挺立的乳头，更狠更快地耸动着腰，不要命似的往他身体里楔。  
“老天你真是疯了……”巴基的头发散在地垫上，有几缕贴着汗津津的脸，“你在……在害怕？嘿，我就在这儿，被你抱着操着哪儿也去不了哪儿也不想去——你害怕什么呢，史蒂薇？”  
“我不知道，我不知道巴克。”史蒂夫笑了一声，但挺刺耳，“只是这一切太好了，我在得到你和失去你之间徘徊了这么多次，我……我得相信点儿什么。”  
巴基把双腿缠在他腰上，恶意地夹了他几下，满意地听着史蒂夫闷哼着收紧了手臂上的肌肉。  
“你他妈相信这个还不够？”巴基拽着史蒂夫的头发，力度并不温柔，“真搞不明你在想什么，你的小脑袋怎么比巴基哥哥还要复杂？老天，珍惜当下，小时候板着脸说我的时候全忘了？”  
回应他的是一记直戳敏感点的深顶，逼得巴基狠狠砸了一下座椅。  
史蒂夫疯了一样地去吻他的唇，双手捏着他的腰往自己的阴茎上摁，汗水和肠液把两人的交合处打得一片泥泞，色情的肉体拍打声接连不断。  
“你说的对，巴克，我该珍惜现在。”他朝着巴基的敏感点用力地操着，好像再过几分钟就是世界末日了一样，红着眼像只真正的野兽。  
巴基呻吟着，用手抵着史蒂夫的肩膀，轻颤着牙齿去吻史蒂夫的胸膛——那个在老制服上画着星星的地方，同样神色虔诚又疯狂。  
瓦坎达宁静又空旷的草原上，没人注意到这辆车，也没人知道有这样一对疲惫的恋人在这里交换着体温与承诺，在热烈的高潮里同时呢喃着“我爱你到世界终结”。  
  
不过第二天史蒂夫去问特查拉这辆车多少钱的时候，富有的黑豹陛下翻了个白眼表示——白送你们了，谢谢白狼教大家狙击。  
毕竟草原上真的有隐藏摄像头。  
THE END


End file.
